


Alpha skin

by Ariesjette



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Foreskin Play, M/M, Scent Kink, Urination
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-06
Updated: 2019-09-06
Packaged: 2020-10-11 07:48:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20542613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ariesjette/pseuds/Ariesjette
Summary: Scotts a needy boy...





	Alpha skin

Derek had a THICK dick this was common knowledge. Also, common knowledge was the meaty bit of foreskin he had draped at the tip of his big Dick. Scott on the other hand was cut, his 7inch dick looked as if he never had a foreskin from the start. But Scott wanted a foreskin… He wanted the wetness and silkiness of the skin. Moreover, he wanted to smell that foreskin. Scott saw a porn once, he often dreamed of it, where the Dom ran his fingers in his own foreskin and rubbed that scent underneath the sub’s nose. Scott wanted that. He wanted it so so very bad. So, he approached the manliest man he knew, Derek. But when Scott reached Derek’s apartment the acrid smell of piss flooded his senses. Scott hardened. He opened the door to find the deputy on his knees glistening from piss. Derek stood above him grinning. Parrish gave a megawatt smile and said “I was just investigating a noise complaint” Derek smirked knowing nobody else lived in the building. Scott’s pupils dilated. His jaw became slightly slack. He gingerly moved toward the pair. He bent over and kissed Parrish who was closest. He broke the kiss and stared at Derek. Scott leaned into Derek’s clavicle and inhaled the scent of Derek. Scott stuck his finger in Derek’s smelly piss wet foreskin, he sniffed the finger and rubbed it under his nose. Derek’s jaw hung and his eyes flashed yellow. Scott ripped off his clothes in one swipe. He docked his Dick into Derek’s foreskin. The sensation was beyond words, so he just moaned and whimpered. Scott was in heaven… every fantasy coming true. He was surrounded by a thick musky foreskin. Scott gasped when he felt something touch his dick… It was the deputy, nose planted on the point of intersection. Parrish was verbal “FUCK GUYS IT STINKS SO GOOD” “SMELLS LIKE FUCKING HEAVEN”. “OH MY GOD!!!IT STINKS”. Scott’s precum made the experience all the more pleasant. Derek just enjoyed being the object of attention. Scott used the uncut dick as a flesh light. He came with a groan and filled Derek’s foreskin with boy jizz. Parrish whimpered at the scent of cum…knowing its his treat now. Derek grabbed Scott roughly by the hair and pushed him down, disconnecting their dicks. Parrish and Scott shared the Dick and cum greedily. And the evening only begun…

Scott left Derek’s apartment with a belly full of piss cum and sweat. A nose full of stink and a head full of filthy filthy memories…


End file.
